This proposal aims to investigate the regulation of septum formation in Bacillus subtilis. Many of the components of this process have been identified, but recently, investigation of a sigma H mutant pointed towards a heretofore unidentified regulatory factor. Initially, the defect in the sigma H mutant will be further investigated. Subsequently, through the use of two independent genetic screens and a database search, the sigma H-dependent regulatory factor will be identified. A better understanding of the regulation of septum formation and cell division can help identify new drug targets and ultimately lead to insight into uncontrolled cell proliferation in eukaryotic cells, i.e. cancer.